A Year To Remember
by HiddenCamera
Summary: This is a HUMOR story about Fred and George. It makes no sense- but is a good laugh. Also, many references to movies. (Transferred from NewSecretRose)
1. Fred and George Almost Die

Hey- I was getting bored with the Draco/Hermione gig- don't get me wrong- it's a good story. I wanted to write something funny- so here's a story for you to laugh about.  
  
Well, I hope you laugh. It would be cool. Yeah.  
  
Why wouldn't you laugh? This is humor. You see? DUH!  
  
Oh no- don't cry- I just wanted to be funny. Now I'm crying, thanks a lot.  
  
Just so you know, it was written by my brother and I, and it has references to all sorts of movies- About a Boy, X-Men, The Master of Disguise, Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail, my cousin........ and sooo much more........ it'll be weird........ yay!  
  
Chapter 1- Fred and George Die  
  
Just kidding.  
  
Or am I?  
  
I dunno what to do. I dunno what to do. I dunno what to do. (Master of Disguise) Oh yeah! On with the fic!  
  
HOHKAY! Pinapples, pimples, germs, fasten your seat belts, here's a thrill of a........ er........ a few minutes.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Chapter 1- The Train Ride  
  
"STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" (UHF- starring "Weird Al" Yankovic) Mrs. Weasley roared. "GET ON THE TRAIN NOW!" She rubbed her arm. Goodness, dealing with twin pranksters sure did give you a toothache.  
  
"Did you hear something George?" asked Fred.  
  
"I smell cheese," cried George. (Shrek)  
  
"Liverwurst?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes," George replied.  
  
"Nasty sort," they chorused. They both glanced at their mother. She screamed and her head exploded. Potatoes flew everywhere.  
  
"Ah, well, she had that coming," cried Joseph.  
  
Fred and George boarded the train and did an Irish jig. The train left the station and Fred and George decided to create some fun. However, everyone was eating burritos. Who can create fun when everyone is eating burritos?  
  
"This is going to be unfortunately unpleasant," moaned the cart lady.  
  
"No!" Stan, the Knight Bus driver cried. "This is gonna be good, I can tell!" (Finding Nemo)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up. Draco Malfoy suddenly showed up, too.  
  
"Hey, Draco, my main man, guess what I got?!" yelled Ron.  
  
"What, dawg?" Draco screamed. "And uh, dog," (Scooby Doo) he added after seeing Sirius, who looked seriously serious. Seriously. Foo.  
  
"I got a turtle that looks just like Harry! Come see!" Ron laughed. (A/N if you don't get this, there is a picture of Daniel Radcliffe from the start of his career where he looks like a turtle. Seriously.)  
  
"DUDE! THAT'S SWEET!" Draco jumped with glee.  
  
"Totally!" cried Joseph. (Finding Nemo)  
  
Harry cried and ran away. Everyone laughed.  
  
Back to the burritos.  
  
Everyone had burritos except Fred and George. They were sad, but they didn't cry like Harry. Instead, they.........  
  
"ACCIO BURRITOS!" they cried. Two burritos flew their way. They were just about to eat them when the train jolted to a stop.  
  
Clowns pushed their way in and pulled out rubber chickens.  
  
"No! OUR RIVALS!" Fred and George shouted.  
  
"Who is it?" Everyone asked.  
  
"The Demented," F&G whispered.  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
Whaddya think? REVIEW PLEASE! Danka shoean. Or however you spell it. 


	2. Ron Almost Dies

Hello. We're baaaack. We were purchased from EBay- just so you know.  
  
Thank you to our ONE reviewer- sodafreak. We, my brother and I, thank you most sincerely.  
  
We have one new "helper" to help us write the story. His name is Nathan. Everybody say, "HI NATHAN!"  
  
I can't hear you.  
  
I still can't hear you! Speak louder!  
  
FOR THE LAST TIME, SPEAK UP! SPEAK UP, FANFICTION!  
  
Oh, wait. This is a computer. Sorry. (Smiles sheepishly)  
  
Can you smile like a sheep? That would be really funny to see a sheep smile. Except it would have really bad teeth from all that grass. All yellow and rusted. Ew.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Chapter 2- Ron Dies (Well, almost)  
  
The Demented walked up to Fred and George, who had burritos halfway up to their mouths. They were so astounded that the Demented were actually there that they then dropped their beloved burritos and the lead clown walked up to Fred and George.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ingio Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," (Princess Bride) he said.  
  
"We did?" Fred asked George.  
  
"I don't recall," George responded.  
  
"You fools. I am not Ingio Montoya. I am Ralph, leader of the Demented. I am looking for two 7th year boys that go to Hogwarts. Their names are Fred and George. They have flaming red hair, and freckles beyond belief. They look a bit like you actually. A lot, in fact. We have heard that they are two little pranksters...... do you know them?" Ralph-Inigo-whoever asked.  
  
"Gred? Did you hear this loon? He's looking for two boys named Fred and George," George asked.  
  
"Never heard of them, Forge!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Poop. Ah, well, we'll try the next train," Ralph-Inigo said. "Take ten, boys!" The other clowns shuffled out the doors and everyone watched as they were tossed into the blowing wind. For clowns that looked fat, they must have not really been that fat because they flew to the heavens. Pity. (Finding Nemo)  
  
Fred and George walked into a compartment, only to find Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sitting in there.  
  
"Hello, all," George yelled triumphantly. "We got rid of the Demented!" Harry burst into tears. Draco rushed over and patted him on the back.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. They'll come back eventually," Draco said soothingly. Hermione smiled reassuringly and Ron looked sympathetic.  
  
*What's going on?* Fred mouthed to George, who shrugged like a beaver.  
  
"Fred- George- why are you two back at Hogwarts? I distinctly remember you flying out on that evil toad Umbridge. Well, you weren't flying ON her, which would have been funny. We thought that you two were working in your store!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
George smiled secretively. Fred smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?!" Harry burst out sobbing, and Draco hugged him. Suddenly Mr. Weasley popped up, did the chicken dance, and apparated away.  
  
"Er, well, since you are almost family- except for you Draco- we'll tell you a bit. We're doing something special this year," George said. "And it has to do with ducks."  
  
"Are we having duck? Delicious!"(About a Boy) a voice came from the shaded corner. Fred and George whipped around and saw none other than Lindsay's mum.  
  
"Are you our new professor?" exclaimed Ron. "How lovely!" (About a Boy, yet again.)  
  
"Yes. I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lindsay's mum cried.  
  
"I love the Beach Boys!" Joseph yelled.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading to the little boy's lavatory," Lindsay's mum said. She did a giant flip, and boogied out the door.  
  
Fred pulled out his laptop and started to play games on it. Hermione screamed.  
  
"DOESN'T ANYONE GET IT? ELECTRONIC ITEMS DON'T WORK AT HOGWARTS!" George laughed as if to say, you are so naïve, Hermione.  
  
"We're not at Hogwarts, yet, y'know," George exclaimed.  
  
"Duh, okay, I knew that!" (Zoolander) Hermione said, but blushed severely. She pulled out a book entitled "100 Ways to Curse Your Best Guy Friends". Nobody noticed, though. Suddenly, Lindsay's mum came back in with Neville and an armload of chocolate frogs. She tossed a couple to each child. Ron picked up a frog and ate it. Unfortunately, it wasn't a chocolate frog. It was Neville's toad Trevor.  
  
"Ohmygosh! Ron put the toad in his mouth, you see!"(A/N this is a "parody" from a line in Finding Nemo! That freaky fish says 'Ohmygosh! Nemo's swimming up to see!') Harry exclaimed. Neville started to fart uncontrollably whilst Ron turned green from the frog slime. (The farting part was from my brother) Mind you, Ron was also choking, so Hermione jumped to her feet and yelled,  
  
"I know just the spell to stop his choking!" She started to shoot spells at Ron, but she hadn't studied her spells over the summer. Ron turned different colors, shapes, and Lindsay's mum later swore that she saw a female Ron. Pigtails and all. Fred and George were laughing hysterically in the corner. Suddenly, Sirius (who's dead, by the way) jumped in the window and said,  
  
"Yes- 'tis I, Harry's Fairy Godmother. And I have just the spell to stop Ron from choking." He whipped out his wand, pointed straight at Ron, and cried triumphantly, "ACCIO BURRITOS!" Burritos flew in through the window, and Sirius picked them up and started chucking them at Ron. Everyone grabbed burritos and hurled them at Ron, except for Harry. He just started crying again.  
  
After being smothered in pinto beans and cheese, Ron coughed Trevor up. Neville let out a girlish shriek (Fairly Oddparents) and slapped Ron across his butt. He (Neville), Lindsay's mum, Sirius, and Draco left. All who stayed were Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and a big pile of Mexican food, which was Ron.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Hermione. Fred pulled out a bottle of extra hot salsa.  
  
"DIG IN!" He yelled.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oO  
  
What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! MORE SOON!  
  
3 NewSecretRose, HiddenCamera, and Nathan. 


	3. Hermione Wants Joseph To Die

Hey everybody...... move ya feet and feel united! w00t w00t! We are all SO very sorry for not updating sooner...... we feel AWFUL! Sniff, sniff...... wipe a tear- doo! Haha! This chapter is gonna be awesome- we have been thinking about what to eat for breakfast for days!  
  
We can't figure out how to do italics yet...... help would be very much appreciated! Ya! Foo.  
  
Alrighty then. On with the fic! There are going to be more references in this chapter to movies like Zoolander (a personal favorite) Scooby Doo, and Master of Disguise. I like cheese. Isn't that random?  
  
Chapter 3- Hermione Wants Joseph to Die (And he almost does!)  
  
Stepping off of the train, Fred and George walked over to Lee Jordan. They were so very sick and tired of Hermione and the gruesome twosome (THE OC! BEST SHOW EVER!). They wanted a little peace and quiet- no more of Harry's whimpering and sobs.  
  
"You don't like meeeee anymore??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Harry, who burst into big fat tears. Fred and George shielded their ears from Harry's girlish scream.  
  
"How do you stand his screaming?" George started to ask, but to his disappointment, he saw Hermione and Ron (who was now salsa-free) wearing earmuffs that looked a lot like the pink fluffy ones from Herbology class.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're angry," Draco commented.  
  
"I know he does, but that's not the point!" screamed Joseph. (Fairly OddParents) Draco looked lovelorn (A/N don't worry, he's not gay) and sad. Fred inched away as George pulled out a huge candle in the shape of turkey. George slapped Draco with it-  
  
"I slap!" (Master of Disguise) he said promptly.  
  
"Love to slap," Joseph muttered. (Master of Disguise, yet again) Ron rolled his eyes and turned around. He stopped as if slapped in the face suddenly. He looked positively horrified.  
  
"What the bloody- Hello Lockhart!" he yelled as Gilderoy walked by.  
  
"Piss off!" (About a Boy) cried Lockhart.  
  
"Anyways, WHAT IS THAT???? That awful, disgusting, all around horribly ugly THING?" cried Ron. Fred and George exchanged glances as they sadly shook their heads. They both put on Santa hats, and said to Ron,  
  
"That's Hermione!" Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, but instead, she said,  
  
"Do you want to know of something that is TRULY awful, disgusting, all around horribly ugly?" Everybody nodded fervently. "I have a HUGE navy- blue mole on my arse." Harry shrieked with pleasure, whilst Draco asked,  
  
"The big...... blue. What's it like?"  
  
"Uh, big, and...... blue?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"I knew it!" Joseph exclaimed with a mischievous look in his eye. (A/N that whole scene thingy is from FINDING NEMO!)  
  
"Yes, yes, yes with the coconut!" yelled Ron. (Jon from Survivor Pearl Islands) Everyone was WEIRDED OUT (Homestar Runner) and Ron shrugged. "Sorry...... just felt like a shout!" (About a Boy) Fred and George pulled out microphones and started singing "What's Love Got To Do With It?"  
  
"I don't know what my love has to do with it! Stop asking me silly questions!" yelled Joseph. "I can't take it anymore!" Hermione fell to the floor. Everyone knelt beside her butt. "The biiiiiiiiiiiiiig bluuuuuuuue," Joseph whispered to Fred as he knelt beside him. Fred picked Joseph up and flung him over to a thestral, who ate him and flew off with a carriage filled with scared looking eighth years. (A/N I KNOW THERE ARE ONLY 7 YEARS! THIS IS A JOKE! GET IT? GOT IT? DOUBT IT! [Good thing you got it, I don't! {yet another joke!}] ) Hermione said,  
  
"HELLO? THIS MY SCENE HERE!" Everyone said, "Sorry, Her-high-onie!"  
  
"AHHHHH!! HELLO?? DON'T YOU GET IT??? FIRST OF ALL, FRED AND GEORGE CANNOT SING TINA TURNER WITH MICORPHONES AT HOGWARTS! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS THIS? SECOND OF ALL, NO ONE ASKED JOSEPH ANY STUPID QUESTIONS! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHO THE HECK IS JOSEPH, THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" she screamed.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked up to her, "Everyone, Hermione is correct. Electronic items do not indeed work here at Hogwarts!" he commented. He started to skip away. "Time to watch Pay-Per-View!"  
  
Hermione screamed yet again and fainted. "Where's the hot sauce?" cried George. Everone chuckled and walked away. Gilderoy pranced up to the girl lying on the ground, accidently stepping on her face.  
  
"Awww, sorry little squirrley! Didn't see you there!"  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooO  
  
Whaddya think of this one? REVIEW! It's not hard, you know.  
  
P.S. Sorry it's so short- tons of homework to do! –NewSecretRose  
  
P.P.S. It's Friday, you IDIOT! –HiddenCamera  
  
P.P.P.S. I still like cheese. -Nathan 


	4. Filch Wants Mrs Norris to Die

Hello, welcome back! I know not a lot of people reviewed yet- but I just HAD to continue- believe it or not, this stuff is actually FUN to write. And I didn't want my reviewers to be upset for my short term memory loss for updating chapters. (Just kidding)  
  
Hey- um, Maria- or Mario, as Nathan calls you- we make Harry cry because it's just fun! (Ozzy Osbourne interview with Weird Al) We don't have anything against him, Moria, except his girly eyebrows, which he plucks like a maniac. Nathan particularly thought that it would be funny, Marshmallow. If you dislike his crying, talk to Nathan. His phone number is 1-800-M-A-T-T-R-E-S. (Commercial for mattresses)  
  
So, here we go with ANOTHER chapter- yayhoo! Boohoo! Achoo! Hahahaha! I am soooooo hyper at the moment......... darn that chocolatay! Chya.... I need some aspirin now. Urrrrg....... By the way....... Do y'all like our blurbs in the beginning of the chapters? I like them a lot. (NewSecretRose likes them, who has written all this while her brother is at the barber shop. Nathan doesn't live with us.)  
  
Chapter 4- Filch Wants Mrs. Norris To Die  
  
A short while later, everyone was seated in the Great Hall. Hermione was still on the other side of the lake, out cold. Our heroes, Fred and George, sat down next to the Weasel and Gimli. When both of their butts touched the wooden benches, Gimli shrieked and hopped on his axe. Then, he said,  
  
"Giddy-up, my precious!" And away he went. The axe flew to the ceiling, and it crashed. "Poo, I thought that the sky was really there!" Joseph's ghost cried as Gimli and the axe came crashing down. Hermione screamed at Joseph's comment and fell back down on the other side of the lake, where she still was. (A/N Don't forget, she's still out cold there) Gimli landed in front of Dumbledore, who got up and bent down low over the dwarf.  
  
"Leave now and NEVER come back!" he said, sounding like Smeagol. (Lord of the Rings- that whole scene with a bit of our humour) Then he walked over to Harry and Ron, and asked, "Well, now. My favorite Gryffindor boys who have battled Voldemort and Dementors, been in the Chamber of Secrets, won the Triwizard Tournament, and are on the Quidditch team!" Neville woke up from his nap time, and yelled,  
  
"That sounds like me!" Harry started bawl, shrieking,  
  
"You're stealing my to do list!" Ron, meanwhile, said,  
  
"Didwh ralydoh thasuf?" Dumbledore looked puzzled as Ron swallowed his food. "Did we really do that stuff?" he asked. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his nostrils, and slapped Ron.  
  
"YOU TWIT! What, you really think this IDIOT Harry did all that? SHEESH! YOU REALLY *ARE* LIKE GILDEROY!" he yelled. Lockhart walked up and said,  
  
"This is Harry Potter? I thought I was guest starring in Scooby-Doo!" (Mr. Deeds) he exclaimed. Suddenly, a Healer from St. Mungo's came up and said,  
  
"Terribly sorry. He's not quite sane yet!" She put on a pair of dark sunglasses and pulled out a neuralyzer. (Men in Black 1 and 2) "Sorry, boys. And, uh, girl," she added after seeing Harry's long dark hair. As she "neuralyzed" them, Harry had his eyes closed from crying, so his memory wasn't wiped. The Healer and Gilderoy Disapparated, and Hermione, who was still across the lake out cold, screamed,  
  
"DOESN'T ANYONE GET IT??????" With that, Joseph's ghost slapped her and she continued to be unconscious. (A/N Ghosts can't touch people- they go through them) Joseph descended to the heavens to talk to the Demented about his rodent problem (see chapter 2).  
  
Finally, Dumbledore came to his senses and brought Hermione to the Great Hall. When she sat down, Neville jumped up and started to sing, with a microphone.  
  
"MY BURRITOS BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DANG RIGHT," he sang. He remembered to keep it PG level, as Snape might be offended. "IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I COULD TEACH YOU! BUT I'D HAVE TO CHARGE!" As he sat down, Cho, the big football player from Greenland got up and tried to give Neville a kiss. However, seeing as her two front teeth were knocked out, and her tongue was pickled, Neville was completely grossed out.  
  
"Oh the DRAMA!" yelled Fred and George, as Hermione's mole started to play a sad song (much like the Signs theme song) on the violin.  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
I really noticed that we did dis Harry a lot- we won't do it anymore, we promise. Nathan's days of abusing wizards will be put to an end.  
  
Review. It ain't hard, y'all. 


	5. Lily and James Die

            "_OH SAY CAN YOU SEE? BY HERMIONE'S BIG MOLE!"_ Oh, sorry. We didn't see you there. How's it goin'? And so we're back! From outah space! We just walked in to find you here with that updated look upon yo face!

            Oooooh hi, I didn't see you there again... (WOW! WE'RE BLIND!!)  I'd like………hmmm, a double pepperoni and ziti pizza, an order of buffalo wings, and a large coke. That's to go, ma'am. You don't take credit cards? WHY NOT? Look, your cash register has a credit card sliding thingy on it, so why don't you just take the darn card and SWIPE IT! NOOOO, I don't mean steal it, get back here! NOW! Grr, time to go BACK to the authorities AGAIN!

            Listen, readers of A YEAR TO REMEMBAHHHHHH, we really need reviews. They encourage us to write, and we haven't been in the mood to write because we only have about 22 freakin' reviews! We need mo, foo.

Chapter………ehhh, what is it? Oh, man, I'm getting ooooold. Too old for school. Whoops, slip of the tongue there! Just kidding. This is chapter 8 million.

            Since we hear that our opening things are long and boring and unneeded, we shall make rubber chickens. Boo ya!

            Actually, we have a really funny/nice chapter up ahead, so we're gonna start right away. Here it go! (In honor of the loser)

**Cha-Cha-Cha… Chapter 5**

_Lily and James Die _

            The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, a large group of students were gathered around Draco and his new pet worm. He was sitting on top of a Christmas tree, stroking it as if it were his own. Everyone around him was shrieking and whispering about the new pet.

            "Bajabbers!" exclaimed Cho Cho Train, the new transfer football playah from Greenland. A bunch of students agreed. Boy, that Cho Cho sure had a waaaaaaaay with words.

            "Say, Draco," said Professor McGonagall. "Can you and your new worm Tinky Winky do the worm together?" Draco nodded with delight and jumped down from the Christmas tree, knocking down several ornaments of hairballs.

            "Hairball? Yes? No?" exclaimed Jason. After receiving a "look" (a.k.a. a smile and a wink) from Draco, he shut up. Then, Draco strutted over to Harry, and yelled,

            "Hit it, boys!" Harry grinned with glee and whipped out his tuba, while Hermione started the violin on her mole. Soon, _I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman_ started blasting across the Hall.

            "OH MY GOD!!" yelled Snape. "THIS IS MY SONG!" Draco looked over at him. Snape winked, and Joseph died.

            Anyway, immediately, Draco and Tinky Winky got down on the ground and started the worm. "w00t w00t!" yelled the students. After several other whoops from Snape, they started to break dance. Then, Ron took out a whip and strangled himself. It was horrifying to see such… people do those sort of dances.

            The music stopped.

            Ron, the second youngest Weasely, died.

            Everyone cheered and started eating bologna cupcakes.

            "Tastes like my grandma!" yelled Neville. Right after that, his Gran came up behind him, pulled down his pants, and gave him several whacks on the tush.

            "I slap!" she yelled every time. And every time she missed Neville's flabby tush and instead slapped Harry, who squealed like a sissy little girl. "You know, Neville, you should really tame your buttocks hair! It's out of control!" Goyle's head popped up.

            "You know, I have an excellent waxer who's name is…" But they never heard the poor waxer's name. That was because a huge meteor came and wiped out the whole state of Nebraska.

            "HOLY CHEESE-ITS!" cried Tinky Winky. "I BETTER GET BACK OUT OF MY ANIMAGUS FORM!" So she changed back into her old, fugly self.

            "Ew," Draco said.

            "Yeah," Harry supplied. "You looked better as a filthy little… er… worm."

            "Uh, oh!" yelled the really, horrendously gay Telletubby. He felt the need to leave, so before he left, he tried one last time. "Who's up for some… tubby custaaaaaaaaaaard?!"

            The Great Hall was silent. That is, until Justin Finch-Fletchy snorted.

            "Looks like someone's been watching I Love The 90's a littttttttttttle too much there! Honk! Honk!" Even so, he and Timmy Turner got up and followed Tinky Winky to his pad. Unfortunately, they were never seen again.

            Fred and George stood up grimly. They walked to the front of the Hall, in front of the Teacher's table. After Professor Dumbledore silenced and calmed everyone down, Forge and Gred were ready to make their announcement.

            "Cough. Cough. COUGH!" Fred coughed. "We have a very important announcement to make."

            "That's right, Fred!" exclaimed George. "We're making our own shop here at Hogwarts. It's located in the Chamber of Secrets!"

            "We have many items to sell. George, will you please show some examples of our products?" Fred inquired. George grinned toothily and opened a briefcase that appeared at his feet. First, he held up a t-shirt.

            "This, folks, is a F.A.G. original. It's a t-shirt, ladies, gentlemen, and hairballs,  that proudly states "I DEFEATED THE BASILISK™!" Several students murmured with delight, and some shivered with pleasure. Others enjoyed a nice and relaxing massage from Tinky Winky, who had returned alone, and in the shape of a worm. "Fred, will you?"

            Fred reached into the briefcase and drew out a plastic diary with a fang in it. "This, friends and family, is a diary action figure with real INK-SQUIRTING ACTION™!" He happily demonstrated for them the "INK-SQUIRTING ACTION™ on Professor Snape's face.

            "Ahh, FINALLY!" exclaimed Snape. "My face has actually been washed!" After a look from Draco (again) he shut up. George took this opportunity to show them their final item for show.

            "And finally, my dear witches and warlocks, is a brand-new, state of the ART, ONE OF A KIND Gryffindor Sword With Basilisk Oozing Blood™! Yes, everyone, it's quite a treat. It comes in a package of two!" Fred shoved all the items into his briefcase and made their last statement.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, those are only a few of our wonderful items from our shop in the Chamber of Secrets. But be careful, folks, you just might get attacked by someone really crazy down there named Gilderoy Lockhart!"

            "Hey! He's a loon! Just like my parents!" yelled Neville, who was suddenly wearing a dress made out of gum-wrappers.

            "Uhh… well, thanks again, everyone for listening to our presentation! This has been a F.A.G. production!" With that, the twins apparated back to their seats.

            "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Hermione.

* * *

And th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th- th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-at's all folks!

The F.A.G. presentation is COPYRIGHTED by us. IT means Fred And George. HAHA!

REVIEW!


End file.
